1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor chip. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a crack detection circuit configured to detect a crack of a semiconductor chip and/or a method of performing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor chip may include a semiconductor substrate and a circuit structure. Occasionally, a semiconductor chip may also include a crack detection circuit. The crack detection circuit may be formed along an edge of the semiconductor substrate to surround the circuit structure. When a crack generated from a side surface of the semiconductor substrate spreads to the crack detection circuit, a current flowing in the crack detection circuit may change. The crack detection circuit may detect the changed current to recognize the generation of the crack in the semiconductor chip.
According to related arts, when the crack detection circuit detects the crack, the semiconductor chip may be determined to be abnormal. However, in the related art, when the properties of the crack are such that the crack will likely not spread to the circuit structure, the crack detection circuit may determine the semiconductor chip to be abnormal. That is, the semiconductor chip including the normal circuit structure may be determined to be abnormal so that a yield of a semiconductor device may be decreased.